Las Dos Caras
by RyMTY
Summary: AU: Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad, son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad, son las 2 caras de una partida sin final, puede resultar interesante!


En Las iglesias los padres rezan para su salvación, los coros cantaban mientras alababan al señor todo poderoso con sus canciones, otras iglesias rechazaban al Ángel Caído Lucifer y decían por no era bueno…

Pero todo lo que dicen es verdad?

Que tan cierto es que Dios es bueno?

Que tan cierto es que el Diablo es malo?

* * *

Dicen que Soy la todopoderosa que cuida de tu vida

Dicen que soy la Alfa y la Omega que hice el Mundo en 7 días y que aplaste mis pensamientos en las escrituras como guía

Dicen que Soy un Invento para que sonrías y no tengas miedo

Por eso existen varias teorías que cuestionan mi existencia ya que hay gente que no se creen mi historia

Dicen que soy la culpable del Sufrimiento que hay en el mundo

Dicen que creo las Guerras y que hago peleas para ver quien es mejor

Dicen que contamino su corazón y Conciencia para volverte uno de los mios

Dicen que soy prepotente y que mi misión es apresar tu mente y encadenarte conmigo en una burbuja para que tu temor crezca y seas incapaz de pensar o razonar

Dicen que no me preocupo por ustedes ya que son seres inferiores a nosotros y que no merecen ser salvados

Dicen que al morir ya se acabo y que no hay mas vida solo gusanos que te comen de apoco a poco

Dicen que soy energía de la naturaleza pero no todo es verdad, solo escucha y piensa…

Desde el cielo mi trono brillaba con luz todo resplandecía y los seres divinos me alababan y honraban con actitud!

-Honren a Nuestra señora toda poderosa!- Dijo una pelinegra poniéndose delante de mí, era la ser mas perfecta de todas con su talento, habilidades, belleza y aparte la ser con mas confiansa que tenia su nombre era Jadelyn o mas dicho Jade que apesar de su frialdad era todo un amor, digo cualquiera se enamoraria de su belleza pero como dije antes su actitud fria, hace que mantenga una distancia con ella, todos menos yo

-Ya Jade no es para tanto- dije tranquilamente sentada desde mi trono viendo a todos los presentes que habian

-Bueno mi diosa- Dijo está haciéndose para atrás para ponerse a un lado mío

-Estamos aquí Reunidos- Comencé a decir -Porque ocupo un Ayudante- me levanto de mi trono viendo a todos -y Sera conocido como el Primer Ángel!-

y como pensé no se hizo esperar donde murmullos se empezaron a escuchar en el lugar y cada vez se hacían más fuerte preguntándose Quién será el Primer Ángel? Y otras preguntas, Senti a Jade poniendose exasperada por el ruido que se estaba empezando a acumular en el lugar

-SILENCIO!- Dijo Jade totalmente exasperada y todo el mundo se callo unos asustados y otros para oir atentamente, a decir verdad los sonido no los aguantaba y menos al mismo tiempo

-Gracias Jade- Comente -Aunque tampoco era necesario- la reproche pero esta no contesto solo se quedo callada y mejor seguí -Ya tome mi decisión… Para muchos será la peor decisión pero para mí será la mejor- comencé a mirar a Jade -Jadelyn tú serás mi Primer Ángel- termine de decir y ella se lo tomo con sorpresa como los demás pero no se escucho ninguna protesta por parte de nadie, pero sabía que se estaban quejando internamente.

-Si mi Diosa- Comento esta con seriedad

Elegí a Una Ayudante la perfecta de todos, le di poder Tuvo el mayor papel… El Primer Ángel Fue!

Paso un tiempo y por ambición quiso ocupar mi puesto, quería superarme! Conspiración! Pudo arrastrar a varios seres y lucho como nunca pero termino perdiendo la guerra y la poca cordura que tenia la termine mandando a la tierra.

-Estas exiliada- Dije fríamente pero quería llorar y gritar y perdonarla pero sabia que si no lo hacia nadie me va a querer –por siempre- termine de decir esas ultimas palabras dificiles para estar abriendo el cielo para que se marchase del Paraiso

-Volveré- Fue lo único que escuche de ella antes de expulsarla hacia lo más profundo de la tierra

llevándose consigo, El Pecado la Envidia, La Locura, La Vanidad, La Lujuria y la Confusión que influyo en la mente de los humanos

_-comer del árbol prohibido, saber los 2,__que el día que lo hagan podrán ser como Dios-_

Expulse a las más preciado que mas amaba yo, con todo mi corazón porque me tuve que enamorar!?

y con la sangre de cordero se liberara y regresara a mi lado! Aunque se pierda el cielo regresara conmigo!, Vamos recen con fe! Y abran la senda de la salvación!

_**Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad,**__**  
**__**son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad,**__**  
**__**son las 2 caras de una partida sin final,**__**  
**__**puede resultar interesante!.**_

* * *

Solo dire que me base en la cancion de Dos Caras de Santaflow, nos vemos


End file.
